


I have changed for you

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa





	I have changed for you

Dani knew his time was done in MotoGP but he hated the fact that they were pushing him outside.  
And that it's was his husband that he will take his place.  
He was angry that the boss of the team have kinda told him "You are useless now for racing"

Jorge was upset about how they treated Dani after all these years he had wished he would have taken his defense but he was stuck.

It's has broken him when he had assisted at the conférence of Dani who said he will stop his career.  
He has comforted him for many days, Dani has cried.

Then one day Jorge say to Dani "Why for not say fuck all of you especially Honda boss, you come to all my races, you are my husband so you have the right to be in my stand"

Dani looked at him with one small smile "It's will make think awkward, I have too many Memories and I don't want that..."

"What that Honda boss is hating me, you know I'm not the very friendly rider"

Dani kiss him and say "You have changed, everyone has seen you have changed"

"I have changed thanks to you"

"I love you"

"I love you too" and Jorge kiss his ring

Then at the beginning of the new season everyone was surprised to see Dani walking with Jorge, everyone was surprised and when they were asking question Dani have answered "I will come to support my husband at every race, like other couples" and he was smiling

Jorge has kissed him and say "My wonderful support and love"


End file.
